


Two on One - Te Amo Loretta

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siesta, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, young love, it's beautiful. A crush turned into something more? Unfortunately, not currently, it's more like crush walking out the door. Antonio's house mate Loretta hasn't spoken to him in months and, when he bumps into Feliciana for a siesta, it seems she is unsure to. But when the siesta turns into Antonio being the curious guy he is, what is the reaction to the curl?</p>
<p>Drama occurs. </p>
<p>SpaIta, Itacest, Spamano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two on One - Te Amo Loretta

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically 5k of porn and I am so sorry if I leave you scarred for life. First half based off a shamchat I had with someone playing Fem!Italy, while I played Spain. Enjoy this and I'll see y'all in hell.

The day hadn’t been going well for Antonio. He sighed in exasperation as he wandered back down the road, wiping his hand across his face, which was a little bit dirty from his work on the farm. He had woken in the morning the same as he had the past few months of mornings, Loretta grabbing something to eat, making a quick gesture over her shoulder saying goodbye and just leaving. He hadn’t spoken to her in such a long time and she didn’t seem to have any intention on speaking to him seeing as she got back in the early hours of the morning. His boss had yelled at him at his work on the farm and he had only just managed to get his quota filled, something he was not proud of. Now though, was a time he could head home, relax in his two hours he always kept open for siesta, and then head to his other job in the florists.

But, he was interrupted in his way home by bumping into someone a little unexpected. He hadn’t spotted her as he walked along, too caught up in the happiness of focusing on his siesta, and she had not spotted him either, probably too focused on other things as well as he was. That’s why, when their shoulders collided, the both of them got a shock, the girl letting out a small scream while the Antonio’s yell lapsed into it. The two exchanged eye contact and recognized each other, relaxing. Stood in front of him was Feliciana, Loretta’s little sister, a girl who kept her focus on other worldly things outside of Italy and Spain. She let a smile creep to her face on seeing him, as did he.

“Hola Feliciana!” Antonio said at last, letting out an exasperated gasp.

“Hola Antonio! Como Estás?” Feliciana laughed, moving forward and bringing him into a hug that he quickly returned.

“Exhausted Feli, to be honest, but happy” Antonio told her truthfully, bringing her closer into his chest, “And you?”

“Good, sleepy… should be time for a siesta soon” She whispered as she slipped her face into his shoulder, “I’m excited for it” She yawned a little into his shoulder, as if to prove her statement to be true.

“As you should be, it is a good time of the day,” He smiled hugging her a little tighter, “There is always a time for a siesta in the day and that time is now” He looked up to the sky as if to be sure.

“Maybe we could… Take siesta together?” She then suggested quietly, her voice smaller than it normally was, as if afraid to ask, mind she probably thought Antonio would be having siesta with Loretta. She pulled back and kissed both of his cheeks. Antonio flushed a tomato red before a smile found its way to his face and he rested his forehead against hers.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea” He commented with a soft smile, hoping he didn’t leave and dirt on her face. Feliciana hummed and moved to pull him by his shirt “Okay, where do you want to sleep?”

Antonio thought for a moment, “Well there's my house a short bit down, we could always sleep in my bed there” he commented as he gave into the sensation of him tugging on his shirt. Feliciana stopped pulling him as she thought for a moment before she nodded, “yes please...can you take us there?” Antonio took a step back from her, lacing her fingers into hers and beginning the pulling from his end instead with a small laugh, “Sure, let’s get going”

Feliciana followed without hesitation and made a mental note that she had to keep the majority of her clothes on today, unlike how she did it at home, figuring she'd ask him about his siesta “Antonio, what do you wear to siesta?”

Antonio was slightly taken aback by the question but continued as if it had no effect, “Hmm? I normally go shirtless and boxers, other times I just don't wear anything and on the odd occasion on a cold day I'll wear soft trousers” He found himself flushing slightly as he laughed at his words, “I hope that's not a problem for you Feliciana”

Feliciana shrugged and shook her head “No problem...I am the same way, actually...” She hummed gently and shrugged “It feels better when you can feel the blankets”

Antonio nodded, not lying to himself about letting his mind trail to Loretta and wondering if she too was the same; “That's my place just up ahead now! And, don't worry about it, it's always nice to let yourself free at some point anyway” he said before laughing again, figuring it a good way to get past the embarrassment he was feeling. Feliciana nodded and turned towards the building, biting in her bottom lip as she waited for him.

“Uh… Antonio, where is my sister?” She asked, a little anxious about what Loretta would think when she saw the two walking in together. It took a moment in his head for Antonio to argue with himself over telling the truth or not.

“Not home that's for sure,” He finally said truthfully, “I'm not sure where she's been sneaking off to but it's getting slightly strange” he told as he unlocked the door and pushed it open “she's only ever really around for about an hour in the mornings and then she's away. I'm never awake when she returns” He told her as he held the door open and let her go in first. Feliciana frowned a bit and looked back over him

“That's weird...” She whispered as she walked in, shaking her head “I don't know where she would be going...” Antonio locked the door behind him and sighed.

“If she's deciding to move on and out of the house then that's fine” he turned around and sighed slightly, leaning against the door, “I just wish she'd speak to me” He told, shrugging, “Down the hall, second door on the right, I'm going to head to the bathroom so I can quickly wash off my face, I hope you don't mind” he said with a smile. She looked back at him with a quick smile.

"No, no... take your time. Thank you for letting me stay over" Feliciana hummed and walked towards the man, kissing his cheek before walking into the bedroom. Antonio found himself flushing again at the kiss and pressed a hand to his cheek where it had been placed before quickly making his way to the background. Feliciana wasn't exactly known for being the modest of the two sisters. She was very happy with her body and had no problem barring skin. So while the man was away she pulled her hair down from her ponytail and began to rid her body of her button down dress-humming a quiet tune.

Antonio ran the sink and splashed his face with the water that came out, rubbing out whatever would be on his skin. He looked up at himself and bit the inside of his lower lip slightly before pulling off the white striped shirt he had been wearing, leaving him in his trousers and the chain he wore with pride, before heading back down the hall towards his bedroom.

Feliciana had stripped herself to her underwear and was waiting on the man, her softly tanned skin just a bit lighter than her sister's and glistening with a slight layer of sweat. She called out to the man as he came into the room, "Toni, do you need anything to sleep? Water?" was what she said, standing up and eyeing a bruise in the mirror she had gotten in training the other day.

"No, I sleep well just by relaxing" was the reply she received and Antonio couldn't help his eyes wandering slightly before he pulled off his trousers as well, draping his clothes over a chair in the corner of the room. The bruise was slightly stand out and he couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten it. He shrugged it off though, deciding it was best not to question before heading to the bed and pulling back the covers "Go ahead" He commented, as another soft smile found its way to his face and he made eye contact with her.

Feliciana hummed and wandered over to the bed, slipping herself in the opposite side and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She hated sleeping in her bra...mainly because it didn't hold anything if she laid on her side, but she decided she would wait until he was asleep to do something like that, "Your house is very nice" She commented, thinking about all the disdainful comments her sister had used. She supposed though, that living in the house for ten years, you may get sick of seeing the same things.

"Thank you very much Feliciana" Antonio commented as he slipped into the bed, noticing a slight discomfort in the Italian's eyes as he began to relax into the covers "God I needed this" He sighed as he rested his head facing hers on the pillows, finding himself even more relaxed and easier to drift off by the fact there was another person here as his eyelids drew to a close. Feliciana waited a few more minutes before turning around and quickly picking her bra off her body and throwing it to the floor. With a satisfied smile, she laid onto her stomach and felt the fabric over her skin gratefully, warming quickly. Antonio fidgeted in the sheets slightly as he felt the presence next to him move, but kept his eyes shut. If it was something she had waited until he was asleep to do she probably didn't want him seeing. His arms relaxed up close to his head and he allowed his eyes to flick about the sight of darkness behind his eyes. Feliciana huffed and felt herself slowly fall asleep, moving onto her side as one of her arms rested under her pillow-quickly dreaming about training and shivering.

A short while later Antonio's eyes drifted open to see Feliciana. She was almost completely relaxed despite the occasional shiver that ran down her spine, shaking her whole body, "I wonder what your dreaming about" It came out so quietly you'd have to have been right next to his mouth to hear it, but it wasn't that that was the real interest of him studying her face currently. It was the curl that stuck out of her head but looked as if it could be pulled off so easily. Her sister had one too and he had always been curious but never touched it. He had been warned against it. This moment was not helping his undying curiosity towards it as he watched, eyes open and blinking.

Feliciana shifted in her sleep and felt herself lay back onto her stomach, now closer to the man as the warmth subconsciously drew her closer. Her curl stuck straight out to the side and a small whisper of another shiver rolled down her spine. Antonio felt his breath hitch slightly as he felt hot breath on his hand and felt his own breathing come out shaky. Expertly taking his other hand away without brushing against her or moving the covers he brought his hand close to the source of his curiosity. Biting his lip, he decided it best to just do it. "What could possibly happen?" The words were so quiet once again as one finger gently brushed it near the end.

Feliciana's eyes twitched but nothing generally happened, her eyes remained shut as she lay herself back as she was before. She was docile, her eyes shut as she curled her toes in. Antonio let a questioning look slide onto his face. He wasn't going to deny, he was slightly disappointed nothing happened, but he was very happy he now knew that it felt different, a little wirier, like some kind of nerve. With that in mind, he wondered if... tugging it might work? Taking the middle of it between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled a little. Feliciana winced and immediately felt her eyebrows fall in, though they showed no sign of waking up. Slowly, her mouth fell open and her breath started to pick up as the long strand became more sensitive.

Antonio noticed the small change in facial expressions. Was he hurting her at all? That wasn't exactly what he was expecting and he definitely didn't want to hurt her in any way, her sister would have his head on a silver platter. So, deciding against pulling it, he just curled the curious strand around his forefinger. Feliciana let out a vibrant moan at that, her body curling in on itself as she whimpered and panted more audibly. The feeling causing her entire body to be shed in goosebumps as she whimpered and let loose quiet sounds of pleasure.

"Oh so that's what it does" Antonio spoke quietly and, as much as his morals hated to admit it, he was sort of enjoying this. Dragging his thumb across the curl around his finger, he found himself smirking.

Feliciana kept moaning vibrantly, her body easily soaking between her legs as she felt her curl tugged-her dreams of working out quickly tainted by a much different dream. A dream of warm candles and red rooms. Feliciana began to wake at the all too real feeling, her breasts becoming sensitive and needy. Antonio let himself relax into the idea he was about to do this and to abandon it. If she reacted badly, she reacted badly, at least the mystery was solved. But the moans were having an effect of him and it wasn't going to be good if she reacted negatively so, picking up his courage a bit, he leaned in towards the thing that started this whole mess and gave it a small lick. Feliciana moaned louder and her eyes opened slowly, the lust in her eyes replacing her common sense. That was one of the things the little item was known for...giving it priority over all else. Giving need more than just want. Feliciana flung herself towards the man's lips and quickly began to kiss him, her eyes shut as she bit away any protest.

Antonio felt shock in his system as he let a small groan go against her lips, not expecting to feel her breasts naked against him added a bit more to the factor of shock but it wasn't something he couldn't deal with. Her heat against his just made the whole thing more intimate as he stroked the curl once again before moving to one of the breasts now pressed up against his skin. Feliciana whimpered into his mouth as he touched her curl, feeling the store burn all over her body. Her mind thought of her sister as quickly as it flickered away, throwing the man onto his back and sitting over him as she moved to kiss up and down his neck. Her curl controlled her pulse. Antonio let out a soft noise at the lips on his neck, using his hands to caress up and down her sides, thinking of her sister but then recalling the fact she did not seem to care for him anymore. He let out a hitched breath as one hand secured its place back, entwined with the curl, and the other caressed back up, cupping her breast and playing a little with the nipple.

Feliciana moaned and shivered, slowly pulling off of him a bit and raising a brow, her curl still wrapped around his finger. "Antonio...I want to show you something..." She whispered, completely breathless, biting on her bottom lip.

He nodded, completely flustered in the way she looked, "O-of course" He blinked, awaiting her next move. Feliciana smiled and moved her panties away so he could see her as she sat over his chest. She held herself open so he could observe how damp he had made her before slowly pulling her other hand down and beginning to pleasure herself for it-biting on her bottom lip as she looked down at him.

Antonio's breath caught in his throat at the sight, finding himself growing harder by the second as he rid himself of his boxers and any thoughts of morals "God how naughty of you, you're completely unashamed aren't you, chica sucia?"

Feliciana flushed at the term and let herself go "It's your fault...." She whispered slowly, looking back towards him "You did this to me...Why shouldn't I be unashamed?" Though she did feel herself slightly embarrassed.

Antonio laughed and let his green eyes glisten at her, "I know full well that it's my fault, that just makes this all the more... entertaining for me" using the hand that wasn't on his hard cock, he let one of his fingers join hers at her hot and wet core, feeling her drip onto him, "How... enticing..."

Feliciana shivered and slowly pulled her hand away, her panties covering the action as she felt herself moan vibrantly-her own wet fingers clutching him to keep herself level. She was flushing now as her sense began to come back- his words genuinely turning her on.

Antonio could feel his sanity slipping from the situation, an odd form of lust appearing in his chest that was so naughty. Probably because they both knew that they shouldn't be doing this, Feliciana had a boyfriend and Antonio was living with and had a crush on Feliciana's sister. So as his fingers worked her core, watching her writhe on top of his figure, his hand working his own cock, he nor Feliciana noticed the figure at the door.

Loretta watched in silence as her boyfriend worked magic that had her little sister screaming. If she was in a right state of mind, she would yell at him, but she really wasn't. She found herself getting hot, watching her precious little sister bite her lower lip and lose herself in Antonio's wonder. It wasn't unusual to hear Antonio please a woman the way she ought to be pleased but her sister was definitely something new. And it was kind of hot...

"God Antonio" Feliciana breathed, hard, hot and fast, moving Antonio's hand from his cock and using her own in its place, “Please” Her eyes, though clearing up, were still in a haze of lust, like she was lost and couldn’t get out, and with her pussy dripping while stroking his pulsing heat he nodded, Feliciana smiling as she moved to sit atop it, rubbing the tip along her folds and letting out an almighty groan just at herself using Antonio to tease herself as Antonio knocked his head back.

It was at that point that Loretta decided it best to interrupt the party, knocking twice on the door, just as Feliciana was flush with Antonio and something snapped. The two glanced to the door and stared in shock at Loretta.

The silence that took over the room was not awkward. Nor however was it comfortable or hostile. It was just a still silence, like they knew something was supposed to happen that wasn’t happening and none of them could decide on what that was. Loretta then did something neither of the other two expected.

“Please. Go ahead” She smirked as she wandered into the room. Feliciana was a little shocked and looked away from her sister who was now sat in the chair that Antonio had placed his clothes on, the black blazer and black pencil skirt with white blouse combo alongside her dark chocolate brown hair made her look like a terrifying dominatrix. Like she had planned this from the start. She drummed her fingers as if waiting and the lust was hitting Antonio in waves, that guilty lust that made this whole thing feel so wrong but so right. So he slightly moved his hips and gave Feliciana a fright but a good one because a soft moan escaped her throat.

It didn’t take long to get Feliciana relaxed into this weird lusty feeling, with Antonio’s cock deep inside of her and her sister’s eyes boring into her back. She began rocking atop him, digging her nails deep enough to dent the boy’s skin but not deep enough to draw blood. Her pants were wanton, rubbing the tip deep inside herself. Biting her lower lip, she began pushing her breasts and her body along him as she dragged. It was when she started doing this that Antonio started slipping upwards into her warmth, making her jump and stutter as he hit spots deep inside of her she didn’t even know would react in such a way. Neither of them could shake what was going on though. They were literally fucking in front of Feliciana’s sister and Antonio’s crush as she sat there. It seemed a mutual decision that they pay little to no attention to her, something Loretta was taking advantage of. She, without them noticing, was completely striped to nothing but her knee length high heeled black leather boots and her black panties. She sat with her legs spread as she watched the heated exchange before reaching down and touching her pussy, teasing it at the sight she was seeing. It was as Feliciana fully relaxed and Antonio glanced over to the reason for their uneasiness that his eyes went wide, the woman he was crushing on running finger up her hot wetness. He tried to avoid her eyes and instead decided to focus on what Feliciana was doing to him – What they were both doing to him… It was quickly after that when Antonio started bucking his hips up, placing his hands to Feliciana’s sides and holding her still as he used his strength to hit the spot inside her that drove her insane.

Loretta, meanwhile, was growing anxious, terrified as to what was coming. She stood back up, biting her lip. She was slightly turned on but not enough to drive her as crazy as her sister was, so she went closer and sat right next to where Antonio was but on the floor. She sat and watched at such an angle and didn’t notice Antonio’s hand become detached from Feliciana’s hip until a long stroke was felt along her curl. Biting back a moan, she shivered at the feeling running down her spine when as Feliciana paused, making naughty eye contact with Loretta, Antonio’s voice rang in her ears.

“Why not come join us mi pequeña princesa sucia?” He asked, hot breath sending shivers down her spine as he curled his finger around her curl as he had done to Feliciana, watching as Loretta’s walls came down, looking him in the eyes with hazel eyes, brown littered with small green specks alongside the odd grey one, that made them all the more interesting to look into, like looking into a desolate forest. Her breathing became faltered, her common sense thrown away, as she collided her lips with Antonio’s, Feliciana taking her moment and beginning to bounce one again on Antonio, making him groan aloud. He caressed Loretta as she stuck two fingers deep within herself, her black panties slightly getting in the way, but she wasn’t exactly caring at that particular moment. In a moment of genius, Feliciana slowly pushed herself off Antonio’s dick, his groan of disappointment ringing in the air but it was taken as pleasure at the feeling.

“Loretta, up” Feliciana ordered, taking control of the situation in a lusty haze. Loretta took the order and moved up onto the bed, looking at her sister, wondering what she was about to do when Feliciana collided lips with her. Antonio couldn’t decide if that turned him on or off, by the sudden throbbing in his cock, he guessed it turned him on. Loretta felt her breasts be caressed by her sister as her younger sibling took complete control of what was going on. She pushed Loretta back as the Italian fell backwards onto Antonio’s chest, looking him in the eyes as he stroked her hair, not only the curl but the rest of it too. He gave the curl a sensual lick and she moaned aloud.

“Ottenere sul suo cazzo” Antonio didn’t speak Italian and knew that the girls didn’t speak much Spanish in return so they both had powers over each other. The problem here was that the girls had a form of communication he couldn’t understand so when Loretta let out a shaking breath before pushing herself off him slightly, he wasn’t sure what was going on. That was when she pushed herself down onto his cock, her pussy so much tighter than Feliciana’s. He kept in mind the fact Ludwig probably had a massive dick so Feli would have been stretched. But he was left wondering if Loretta was a virgin to this, something he had never even considered as, the girl of his dreams reverse cowboying him, he moved calloused hands across plains of skin and gripped at her ass before rocking up into her, listening to her loud curses and moans, turning him on even more. Antonio took that moment to change things up a bit, as she watched Feli just fiddle with her pussy. He got onto his knees and forced Loretta to get on hands and knees before pushing back in, listening to her glorious groan at the new feeling. He knew that Loretta knew the word he was about to use in Spanish but also knew Feli didn’t.

So, lifting up Loretta’s head as he came close to her ear still pushing into her tight heat, he whispered, “Lamerlo” A command as Loretta let a shiver run down her spine once again, Antonio using the moment to stroke along the length of the curl again, feeling her muscles clench as she whimpered. Antonio beckoned Feliciano forward and she moved as such, spreading her legs apart for him to view, not expecting Loretta to suddenly dip down to her heat and suck as she let out a screaming moan at the vibrations inside her most sensitive parts. Antonio continued pushing at a steady pace when Loretta pulled back from her sister a moment and moaned out.

“Harder! Faster! AH POR FAVOR ANTONIO!” She breathed hard and fast as Antonio began pushing into her at her commands, like a desperate dog who hadn’t done it ever. But the moans he received in return made the image Feli would have of him totally worth it.

“God look at what you have become mi tomate…” He whispered in Loretta’s ear, feeling her coming close by the clenching and unclenching around his cock, “How delicious… To have you like this, in front of me, and your dear little sister” Feliciana climaxed with a scream as Loretta moaned into her, wetness dripping onto Loretta, meaning all focus was on her now, meaning the words could keep flowing as they changed position, Loretta climbing on top of Antonio and forcing herself to ride his cock, facing him, knowing she was so hot, bothered and couldn’t manage much longer. She pushed herself down onto him, feeling herself clench, “Dirty little slut, want me to make it so you can’t walk tomorrow?” He said, bucking his hips harder into Loretta as Feli watched, still panting from her powerful orgasm,

“Oh god! Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!” She yelled, and Antonio took that as he could easily come inside her and she wouldn’t give two shits. Hearing that made him buck up again into her tight heat, catching her off guard and hitting a spot deep inside her that made her scream aloud.   
“If that’s the dish that you want, you can have it, naughty girl” She panted, listening to the words that came out of her house mates mouth, knowing this is exactly what she wanted, to be completely wrecked by him, “If it’s the dish that will make you mine, then it’s perfect… Because, know this” He pulled her by the hair close to him, forcing his dick further inside her and making her moan at the feeling of the pain, “No matter how long it takes, I always get what I want” he licked up the side of her ear as he bucked inside her, even deeper than before, before taking her clit with one of his fingers and rubbing it. The scream she let out was enough that the neighbours would have probably heard it, as she climaxed, gripping tightly onto Antonio’s shoulders as, while she rode it out, moaned out heated whispers. That’s what made him cum inside her. Letting out a moan as she felt heat spread inside her, she called out his name, bucking her hips backwards. They rode out together as Loretta stood up and his cum dripped from her hole, she found herself to be still completely hot and bothered.

“This was good inspiration” Feliciana said as she winked at Antonio and, he could read her whole face in that moment. It read simply, I had this planned, cancel the rest of your day will you? He smirked back at her as she left. Loretta, meanwhile was panting, trying to ignore the heat pooling inside of her once again. She bit onto her lip and looked up at him as he picked up his phone from the side desk. At first she thought this was rude before he called someone and spoke almost immediately.

“Hola. Si, I’m feeling pretty sick mi amigo so I’ll be taking the day off. Gracias” He hung up immediately and turned back to Loretta as she stared at him, “The night is still young mi amor. Are you ready?” He smirked as Loretta shivered, rubbing her head against his chest as she started to get properly turned on again.

“Ti Amo Antonio… Make me yours” Was the comment she made, soft lips dragging agaist others, lost withing a mist of lust, forgetting everything and everyone for just now. They just needed each other.

“Te Amo… Loretta…”


End file.
